


Another Vent Fic (With Viper this time)

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [11]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shipping if you look hard enough?, Suicidal Thoughts, don't really ship them but this turned out kinda shippy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: TW: SELF HARM, IMPLIED PAST RAPE/NON-CON, SELF HATREDViper relapses and an old friend finds him
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo & Viper
Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Another Vent Fic (With Viper this time)

Numbness. It’s an odd feeling, that’s for sure. Viper’s not the biggest fan of it because, after gaining so many emotions, he grew to love them. Well, most of them. Depression didn’t suit him but it loved to grip him in its ugly grasp and tear away at his soul. Hell, the horrid emotion had become enough after an argument with Scar for him to cut. The metallic smell of blood made his heart race and the crimson red color of it drew out long buried memories of blood running from his various wounds as men held him down to use him. That had been so long ago…

Viper gripped the pencil sharpener blade tighter in his stiff fingers, bile in his throat burning only a little less than the tears in his eye. The blade reflected the dim light of his room. He moved it around a little and pressed it against his skin, the pain of the sharp object slicing into his skin and forcing more blood out only numbing him more. This was how he coped when things got too bad, though he honestly preferred the outbursts of anger.

At least with the anger, he’d have a reason to hate himself- a reason to want to cut and mangle his arms and legs. His once scar free skin. Right now was just him feeling sorry for himself and staining his shirt and bedsheets red with each slice. He had no reason to hate himself right now. Yeah, he got into an argument with the man he was still very confused about, but he was normally a little easily irritable.

Ah, who is he kidding? He’s a shit person. He started the fight. He told Scar some very nasty things. He deserved this pain for he caused so much to others. Viper was beyond tired, exhaustion making every movement drag on slowly and only cause his emotional pain to be drawn out even longer.

“Viper?” That was Mumbo. The redstoner had always been so nice to him but Viper had come to barely tolerate him. Only used him to learn some redstone here and there. “Scar is looking for you…”

Viper wanted to speak. He wanted to scream for help but his own stubborn pride refused to budge; he just sat in silence and hoped Mumbo would assume he was elsewhere. Fate had a different plan, however. Mumbo slowly approached his room before knocking on the door softly. “Viper? Are you here?”

Viper set the blade down, knowing full well what was about to come. The bile in his throat burned even more; he choked out half of a sob as the tears filling his eye began to fall. Mumbo must have heard him because he came in. Some part of Viper ached as the Brit opened the door. How would he handle seeing someone who had just self-harmed? How would he handle seeing Viper in such a horrible and weak state? Not like he had much time to think it over.

Mumbo came in and let out a quiet gasp, some unknown emotion in his brown eyes. “V-viper…!”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. It must suck to see me like this. Useless enough that I can’t even defend myself from my own dammed mind!” He coughed and began to freely sob, the tears blurring his already poor vision. “I’m such a damned failure! I promised Cub and Scar that I wouldn’t cut! I wouldn’t hurt myself anymore an-an-and…!”

Mumbo’s steps filled the room as he approached the sobbing alter. “Hush, now.” He kneeled down and gently ran his hand along Viper’s back. “You’re not a failure, Vi. You’re fighting a battle and you can’t always win, you know?” His mustache curled up as he gave a soft smile. “I… don’t want you to harm. I’m not happy you did. But, I cannot change the past now.”

Viper sobbed louder, digging his sharp claws into his arms and drawing more blood. Mumbo pried Viper’s hands from himself and held them tightly in his own hands. “No. Don’t do that, okay?” He gently squeezed Viper’s hands. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself even more. You don’t deserve such treatment.”

“But I do! Mumbo, I’m a horrible person! I treat everyone like shit!” He whimpered and tried to jerk away from Mumbo’s grip, though the redstoner didn’t allow him to. “Let go!”

“I won’t.” He sighed and rested his head against Viper’s, pulling him into a hug. “Viper, no matter what you think about yourself, many of us love you. You may be blunt and sometimes rude, but that’s you. We all want you here. We all appreciate you. So, please, don’t ever feel like you have to hurt yourself ever again. If you need someone, I’m here.”

“…Shut the hell up, Mumbo.” Viper turned away but Mumbo remained in place, taking off his tie and wrapping it around one of Viper’s arms to stop the bleeding. “What the hell are y-“

“I don’t think you want your bedsheets even more bloody, hm? My tie is red. It can handle any blood stains left after being washed.” He smiled at Viper and took out a spare tie from his inventory. “Besides. I have this.”

Viper closed his eye and curled up in Mumbo’s arms, sobbing loudly. “I d-don’t deserve this!”

“You’re right. You deserve more than what you think, and we’ll always be there to make sure you’re being treated right.”


End file.
